High School
by Kiari0910
Summary: Drama, romance, friendship, heartbreak, and jealousy. The five things that make high school difficult. Kaldur is a foreign exchange student, Zatanna needs a fresh start, and Dick and Barbara are fighting and everyone is caught in the middle. Not good at summaries. No superheroes. New type of story
1. Chapter 1

**OK****, I've been working on this story for a while after I discontinued Hearts & Arrows. I'm not sure how long this story will be but I promise you I plan on finishing this story. Basically it's the team (from season 1) going through High School. They aren't heroes though. A lot of the drama that happens in this story was influenced by some of the stuff that happened at my school over the past couple of years mixed with my own imagination. I hope you guys like it. **

Chapter 1: The New Kids

Zatanna's POV

I looked at the door that led into my English class. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I walked up to the teacher, Mr. Jones, and told him I was in his class. He glanced at a list on his desk, and then nodded at me.

Mr. Jones was a kind looking man with soft brown eyes and chocolate colored skin. He was around six-foot-four and had a deep voice. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the class?" Mr. Jones said.

That's one of the worst part about coming to a new school after the year had already started. In every class you have to tell the class your name and something about you. Not to mention everyone talks about you. "Um…my name is Zatanna Zatara. And…uh, I just moved to town with my dad." All of a sudden my shoes seemed to be the most interesting thing in the room. I really hoped I wasn't blushing right now.

"Well, Zatanna," Mr. Jones said. "Why don't you have a seat behind Barbara, Barbara could you raise your hand please?" A girl with red hair raised her hand. "Go on, she won't bite." Mr. Jones whispered to me. Sure, I thought, everyone's always nice to you at first.

I walked over to the desk that had just been assigned to me. When I sat down, Barbara turned around in her seat so she was facing me. "If you need any help finding classes, or even just someone to hang out with, let me know."

A small smile began growing on my face. "Thanks. Um, does anyone sit here?" I asked, gesturing to the desk to my right.

"Yeah," she said. "His name is Dick Grayson. He's nice. I'll introduce you guys sometime." Then Barbara turned back around in her seat.

The rest of my classes passed by quickly, all following the same routine; talk to the teacher, sit in assigned seat, and keep to myself. At lunch I sat with Barbara. There was a group of kids who sat with us too. They were all very nice and had very…interesting personalities. I'll admit it was a little overwhelming listening to another redhead named Megan and a blonde named Bette. There was another blonde girl there named Artemis, a redhead boy named Wally, a boy with black hair named Conner, and a dark skinned boy named Kaldur. Everyone was nice, but I was still skeptical about the girls. The last thing I want is a repeat of what happened at my last school.

* * *

Raquel's POV **(A/N: Same day before lunch)**

My science teacher, Mr. Stewart, was in the middle of a lecture when a tall, dark skinned boy walked into the room. Mr. Stewart stopped mid-sentence and looked the boy over, then rose and said something to the new kid. Aside from being tall, the new kid had short blonde hair and grey eyes. "My name is Kaldur'ahm, but I am often called Kaldur." When the boy, Kaldur, talked his voice was calm and steady.

"Well, Kaldur," Mr. Stewart said. "Could you please take a seat next to Raquel?" I raised my hand so he would know where I was.

Kaldur walked over the table we are now sharing and sat down slowly. "Hello," he said, nodding at me.

At lunch I invited Kaldur to sit with me and my friends. There was a new girl at the table as well. AS I sat down, I noticed one of us missing. "Hey girl, where's Dick?" I asked Bette. She looked around and shrugged.

"I don't know. Barbara was the last person to talk to him," she said, then looked at Barbara. "So where is he?" Bette asked Barbara.

Barbara seemed to shrink under the stares everyone was directing toward her. "I don't know. It's not like we're together all the time," she said.

"Sure," Wally said sarcastically. Everyone except Kaldur and the new girl laughed. Barbara's crush on Dick was so obvious. None of us know how _both_ of them have no idea it even existed. Especially since Barbara is in denial.

"Ok, Kaldur," I said. I gestured to everyone at the table except the new girl as I introduced them. "This is Barbara, Bette, Wally, Artemis, Conner, and Megan."

"And this is Zatanna," Barbara said, introducing the new girl.

"We're not all from the same grade though, so you might see some of us only at lunch or in the halls," Megan said. "Barbara is a freshman. Bette, Artemis, and Wally are sophomores. Conner and I are juniors. And Raquel is a senior. Our friend Dick isn't here today but he's a freshman too,"

"Yeah, we're kind of smread out all over the place," I said.

Up until now Zatanna hadn't said anything. "Wait, I have two questions," she said. Everyone looked at her. "First, how do you all know each other?"

Bette took the opportunity to answer the question. "Our friend, Dick, is Bruce Wayne's ward, and Barbara is Commissioner Gordon's daughter," she said.

Then Megan jumped in. "And my uncle, Mister Jones—"

"My English teacher?" asked Zatanna.

"Yeah," said Megan. "And Wally's uncle, who is a chemist, and Raquel's family friend, who works for Mister Wayne, were all at this party and met Dick."

"And then they all came to school and met us," Bette finished. Both girl seemed to be having a little trouble with catching their breath.

"Um…okay," said Zatanna. Kaldur just nodded. I couldn't tell if he was speechless or if he was just trying to absorb all of the information.

"So what's your second question?" asked Wally, with his mouth full of food as always.

"Why doesn't Conner talk?" Zatanna wondered. It was a common question for people who didn't know Conner. If someone didn't voice the question you could easily tell they were thinking it.

Conner just shrugged and said, "Don't really feel like it."

"You never feel like talking!" Wally shouted throwing his arms into the air.

"Shut up, Baywatch!" yelled Artemis. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"You shut up blondy!" Wally shouted back.

"Blondy?" Kaldur asked at the same time Zatanna did.

"Blondy and Baywatch are the pet names for each other," I said. And just to mess with Wally and Artemis I added, "You know, like a couple."

"We are not a couple!" they shouted together. The blush on their faces was unmistakable.

"Well you might as well be," Conner said indifferently.

"Oh, so now you want to talk?" Wally said. The whole group erupted in laughter again.

Kaldur has a deep laugh, I thought to myself. Ok, um…now I feel awkward. Anyway! The rest of lunch continued on with everyone joking and laughing. But eventually the bell rang and lunch was over.

**So that's chapter 1. One of my goals for this story is to have no OC's meaning Bette is Bette Kane, and all of those teachers I mentioned (and will metion in the future) are all Justice League members. I hope no one was too OOC in this story. I don't really know anything about Bette so if I go her personality wrong I'm sorry. But I thought this personality would work for the story. So please pleas please review. Feedback is the best thing for a writer (I think) and it is much appreciated. You don't have to have an account to review this, or any of my/my friend's stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot the disclaimer last time…oops. So yea…I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 2: Jealousy**

Barbara's POV

When Zatanna and I walked into our English class I saw Dick sitting at his desk. "Hey," I said walking up to him.

"Hey," he said. For some reason dick wasn't looking at me when he said it though, he was looking at Zatanna. I just tried to ignore it. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything, I told myself.

"Hi," Zatanna said. "You must be Dick. Barbara told me about you yesterday," She was blushing.

"This is Zatanna. Her first day was yesterday," I told Dick.

Just then the bell rang and Mr. Jones began today's lesson. I couldn't pay attention as much as I usually do. All I could thing about was how Dick stared at Zatanna. No, I told myself, it's not like that. I sighed. Even I couldn't convince myself.

In P.E we were running laps around the track. Like always, everyone divided into groups so they could run with their friends. Dick and I formed a group together, but Zatanna said she prefers to run by herself. Several times I caught Dick staring at Zatanna again. I tried to ignore it, but then he started asking questions about her. What is she like, is she nice, and does she like anyone? Each question hurt more than the one before. I wish he would just stop. "Why do you care so much?" I finally asked him.

"I don't know," that was his brilliant answer. Of course he knew. Why would he be asking questions like that if he didn't have some kind of reason? That's not a subject that you bring up randomly. I finished the laps we had to run, having picked up speed and finished before him. I walked away. I needed time to think, to just be alone. We always told each other everything. I knew he didn't want to tell me something. And it hurt to know that he had a secret that he couldn't tell me. But if he wants to keep secrets, then fine. I'm done with him. And Zatanna.

* * *

Wally's POV

I was sitting down at lunch, eating with Bette, Megan, Raquel, Kaldur, and Conner when I noticed Dick was walkover while talking to Zatanna. They just met today and looked like they were becoming pretty close. When they came over Zatanna asked: "Where are Artemis and Barbara?"

I looked around the cafeteria and saw the two girls siting at a different table. Weird, they always sit with us, I thought. "Over there," I pointed out.

"Barbara looks mad about something," said Megan, causing Conner to look over.

Raquel was staring thoughtfully at the table, and then looked up suddenly. "Well something had to have really made upset 'cause she doesn't normally get mad over nothing," she said.

"Is something troubling you, Zatanna?" Kaldur asked. When I looked up her face had a look of fear, but she looked embarrassed when she realized everyone at the table was staring at her.

"Well, umm…I just…," she was stuttering. Okay…

Artemis came over and sat down with us. "What was that about" Conner asked although he didn't sound all that concerned. Then again, you never know with this guy.

"Barbara is mad at Dick but she won't tell me why," Artemis said.

Dick stood up. "I'll go talk to her then," he said.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that. She's really upset," called Artemis Dick just kept walking couldn't tell if he hadn't heard her, or he just ignored her. She looked kinda worried.

"What's wrong?" Bette asked.

"Barbara doesn't want to talk to him. And if he talks to her she could blow up," Artemis explained. And blow up she did. Dick sat down next to Barbara and the two had been talking too quietly for anyone else to hear. But all of a sudden Barbara was screaming, and Dick was yelling right back. Within seconds their argument became the center of attention. Most people in the room looked almost scared. I just sat there completely stunned. As far as I knew they've never fought before. And this, this was not pretty.

Dick's POV

I walked over to Babs and sat down. "So why are you mad at me?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she said with a major attitude. "That seems to be the answer to everything, according to you." I don't even know what she's talking about.

"What's that supposed to mean? I asked her. I was offended and trying not to start yelling was becoming difficult. I just wanted to know why you're mad at me when last week we were cool." My voice was starting to rise uncontrollably.

"You should know!" Barbara screamed. "After all, you're _supposed _to be _my _best friend." It was like I could feel the eyes of everyone in to room staring at us. I'm sure this will be the topic of every conversation in school and out. But just because you get used to being the subject of rumors doesn't mean you have to enjoy it.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking," I yelled. I hated this. I absolutely hated this.

"You are such an idiot!" screamed Barbara. "I thought you were my best friend!"

"Yeah, your friend, not your boyfriend!" I yelled. "We don't need to be together all the time! It's not my fault the anniversary of my parents' deaths was yesterday!" Honestly, I'm not sure what that had to do with the argument. It seemed to just spill from my mouth. All of my anger had just been poured into one heartbreaking sentence. A heavy silence accompanied by a thick layer of tension settled over the cafeteria. I just knew everyone was holding their breath.

"That's not why I was mad," Barbara whispered. She used the word "was". So she wasn't mad anymore? It looked like she was about to cry, but I was so numb that I couldn't bring myself to feel bad about upsetting her. After all, she was the one who started this whole mess.

"Well whatever the reason is, can we just drop it?" I asked her. The bell rang and I walked off toward my next class. We've never fought before. I wished there was some way we could work this all out.

After school, the car ride home with Bruce was abnormally quiet. Neither of us said anything until we pulled into the driveway at Wayne Manor. "Dick," Bruce said, taking a deep breath. He never was really good at talking about things emotional. "Was everything okay at school today?" I started to wonder if the principal had called, or even if Barbara had told her dad, who told Bruce about the argument. But then I just settled with the more realistic scenario where Bruce just figured out I was upset like he always manages to do, even when I'm smiling.

I reached for the lever that opens the door, only to find the car door locked. I didn't want to talk about the argument. I sort of felt like Bruce just wouldn't be able to understand. I wanted so badly to say: "My day was fantastic!" But that would be a lie, and Bruce would see through it. So I just settled with: "I met two new kids today." Bruce just gave me a look. A look that tells you that he knows you aren't telling the full story. I sighed. "Barbara and I got into an argument during lunch," I said. "Can I go now?" Bruce unlocked the door and I got my stuff and walked into the house as soon as possible.

I had planned to go straight to my room to work on a science project but my "little brother" Tim wanted me to play with him. "Please, Di?" Tim asked in his little five-year-old voice.

"I wish I could Timmy, but I have homework," I told him.

Oh, okay then," he said. He looked so sad. Stupid project. I hate upsetting him like that. "I'll play with you in about an hour okay?" I told him. I was thankful I didn't have anything except this project for homework. Tim was a good little brother. That is, when he's not taking my stuff…

Okay!" Tim said, back to his usually bubbly self again.

I went up to my room to work on my project. Staying true to my word, I returned downstairs an hour later. I found Tim is the kitchen with Alfred eating a snack. "Would you like a cookie, Master Richard?" Alfred offered. I took one and thanked him.

A moment after I finished my cookie my cell phone rang. I looked at the screen to s see who was calling. It was Barbara. Reluctantly, I answered the call. "Hello?" I asked. I really hope she doesn't start screaming at me again.

"Dick? Look, I'm really sorry about today at lunch," Barbara apologized. I walked out of the kitchen and took a seat in one of the chairs in the parlor. This could be interesting, I thought to myself. "Shouldn't have blown up like that," she said.

I sighed. "I just wanted to know why you were mad at me," I told her.

It was quiet on her side of the phone for several seconds. I almost thought she hung up on me. Finally she replied. "You kept bringing up Zatanna."

My eyes widened. She was jealous of Zatanna? And because I was asking questions about her? I can't believe how low Barbara is sinking right now. "So let me get this straight," I said my frustration thick in my voice. "You're mad at me because I was asking about a girl that you had met the day before simply because I was curious and then you scream at me in front of the whole school because of it?" It all sounded even crazier aloud.

"Well, I, Um…," Barbara stuttered, and then she sighed. "I thought it was because you like her," she said so fast I almost didn't catch it. Truthfully, I almost wish I had.

I don't know if I like Zatanna or not. I barely even know her anyway. I wanted to tell that to Barbara, I had planned to and everything. But when I opened my mouth I said: "I'm really busy right now," and hung up on her. I know it's rude, but I just didn't know what to. I threw myself back in the arm chair I have been sitting in. Babs has never been jealous of me before. She's never had a reason to be. All this drama between her and I was too complicated and it just started today. I couldn't help but wonder how this was going to affect our friendship. Assuming we would still have a friendship after all of this.

**That was the longest chapter I have ever written. It's 10 and I think I started at like 7:30 or something. But then again I was also listening to music…and texting…and spacing out…and eating soup…**

…

**Awkward…**

…

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Shattered**

**Italics = text messages**

Bette's POV

I was lying on my bed listening to music and painting my toe nails when my cell phone beeped. Setting down my nail polish I picked up my phone. It said I had a text message from Barbara.

_Barbara: idk if Dick & I r guna b frends anymore._

Ohmigosh! I knew the argument the other day was bad but I didn't think it would be this bad. They've been friends for forever. I felt like I had to help Barbara get through this. Plus I really want to know what happened that could end a friendship like theirs, because I know there is more to the story than just the argument.

_Me: bcuz of the argument? Ther has 2 b mor than tht_

_Barbara: I called him after skool the same day as the argument 2 say srry. But he got mad me & hung up the fone._

I can't believe this! Dick is normally nice and caring. Not someone who hangs up on people while they're trying to apologize. It's not like him to be acting like a total jerk.

_Me: don't worry bout him. U got me the grlz & no Zatanna. Dick is just being a jerk._

_Barbara: Zatanna is the reason he's acting like this! Its like shes got him wrapped round her finger. _

That last text surprised me. I thought Zatanna was a shy girl. And to make things worse she was there when we were teasing Barbara about CRUSING ON DICK!

_Me: id just stop talking 2 both of em & try 2 liv ur life._

_Barbara: Thx Bette. least ik ur ther 4 me_

_Me: Totally! Ttyl tho k?_

_Barbara: bibi_

This is just unbelievable. I went back to painting my toes again, but I couldn't get over what Barbara had just told me. Dick was supposed to be her best friend. And Zatanna, on her second day she had already ruined a friendship that had lasted about four years. While waiting for my nails to dry I picked up my phone and called the only person I could think I could tell this whole thing about. "Megan? You will never believe what Zatanna did…"

* * *

Zatanna's POV

I can't believe this. I just wanted to get through at least one week before I made any enemies. And the worst part about it all is that my enemies are the ones who I thought were going to be my friends. All I did was say "Hi" to Barbara in the hallway and she completely ignored me, and so did Megan and Bette.

My second week of school was even worse. Everyone I tried to talk to would just look at me with disgust and shake their head before walking away. It started with Barbara, Bette, and Megan. Since Conner was Megan's boyfriend naturally he didn't go anywhere near me either. And Megan is a cheerleader so the others started treating me just like any other unimportant person in the school. And now that the "cool kids" said I was "uncool" so did the rest of the school. Well, all but Artemis, Raquel, Wally, Kaldur, and Dick. I don't even know what I did to upset all of these people in the first place.

I wanted to confront the girls who started this whole mess, but that would most likely make things worse. Right now my real friends and I were sitting at a picnic bench in a park. It was Sunday and we all had decided to meet up here to just hang out and talk. "What do I do?" I asked aloud, referring to rumors spreading around school.

Dick shook his head. "There isn't much any of us can do," he said. "She's jealous of you." He had been looking at me when he mentioned Barbara's jealousy.

"Perhaps it is because Zatanna was getting a lot of attention," Kaldur suggested.

"That's not what I heard," Artemis spoke slowly. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"Me neither," said Wally.

"Well who told what?" I asked eagerly. I really wanted to know what was going around the school. All this drama was keeping me up at night.

Artemis spoke first. "The stupid, obsessive ex of mine-"

"Cameron?" Raquel asked. I saw Wally's face darken and it looked like he was muttering to himself.

"Yeah," Artemis said. "He said that he overheard some kids in the hallway saying that you stole Barbara's boyfriend,"

"But we were never dating!" Dick exclaimed. "People have been thinking that we were for the past year now. Ugh!" He threw his arms in the air and then slammed his fists onto the table.

"Why are so many people spreading these rumors? Surely not all of them believe them," Kaldur said.

"Because they have nothing better to do in their sad, pathetic lives than to ruin other people's lives," Wally spat venomously.

"What did you hear, Wally?" Raquel asked. I would have tried to change the subject but there really isn't anywhere else this conversation could go.

After letting out a sigh, Wally replied. "It was that Todd kid. Jason I think is name is. Anyway, he said that some guy told him you thought that perusing relationship with Zatanna was more Important than your friendship with Barbara," Wally said. He looked at Dick with an almost pitiful expression. "I'm sorry dude."

A silence settled over our group that was not awkward, but it wasn't comforting either. It was broken when Dick spoke. "Well, the real reason is to punish Zatanna for no reason, and get back at me for rejecting Barbara." He turned to me. "I'm sorry you're involved in this," Dick said to me. It was whispered, and it didn't look like anyone else had heard what was said. It was only for me. We stared at each other for half a second before we looked away quickly. I never noticed how blue is eyes are until now.

"Honestly, I thought you and Barbara could've been good friends if she hadn't started this whole mess," Raquel said. Way to ruin a moment, I thought.

"I thought so too," I mumbled. Everyone continued talking about the rumors but I didn't hear them. That was when it hit me. This is how it all started at my old school. This is what started all the drama that convinced my dad to move. My breath caught in my throat and I could feel tears rise behind my eyes. "I think my dad is supposed to pick me up soon," I said. My voice wavered and I knew it wasn't believable but no one commented. They just said goodbye and I walked toward the parking lot.

Sitting down on a bench I looked around until I thought no one was around. Then I cried. All of the stress from the past two weeks had become unbearable. I tried to contain my sobs, but it heart my throat. I gave up on trying to be strong. I didn't care if anyone saw me cry at this point. Someone sat down next to me but I just ignored them. I didn't even look up until I felt them put their arms around my shoulders. "Shh," my dad cooed. I buried my face in his chest and cried for almost twenty minutes while he rubbed my back the whole time.

We were walking toward our car when Dick came running up to me. I pulled away from my dad and walked up to Dick. He handed me a piece of paper with a seven digit number on it. "What's this?" I asked him. I knew exactly what it was, but why would he give me his phone number.

Dick shifted his weight. "It's so we can talk. It doesn't matter what Barbara says about you," he said. "None of them are true." I knew that now. But it isn't like I'll get all those hours of sleep I had already lost back, I thought bitterly to myself.

I smiled. "Thanks."

Dick looked like he wanted to say more, but then my dad walked over. "Hello," I heard Dad say from behind me.

Dick looked like a deer in headlights, it was almost comical. "Hi, Mr. Zatara," Dick stuttered.

My dad looked him over once then turned around toward the car. Sighing I looked up at Dick. "I'll call you later, okay?" He nodded and I smiled back.

The second I got in the car my dad starts asking questions. "Who was that boy? What was that he gave you? I thought you said you were hanging out with a group of friends?" The second question was the one I really didn't want to answer. I knew he would flip out.

"That was Dick Grayson," I said. As soon as I did my dad glanced at me suspiciously. I knew he was wondering how I knew the ward of THE Bruce Wayne. "We met at school." Then my eyes widened. "And there were other kids with us too. Two girls named Raquel and Artemis, and two other boys named Wally and Kaldur."

"What did he give you?" I really didn't want to tell my DAD that a boy just gave me his phone number. He would think Dick was my boyfriend or something. "Zatanna!" Dad said. My head snapped up and I realized that we were in front of our apartment. "Are you okay?" He looked concerned. I don't normally zone out like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "Just thinking." I got out of the car and started walking toward our door.

He came up to the door and unlocked it. "Why can't you tell me what that boy gave you?"

"I just can't," I said and walked into my bedroom. It kind of hurt when my dad called Dick "that boy" because he wasn't. I pulled out the slop of paper and put it on my dresser before throwing myself onto my bed. I thought for almost an hour about everything that had been going on.

Dick's words echoed in my head over and over again. "It doesn't matter what Barbara says about you, none of them are true." Finally I grabbed my cell phone and his number. I called Dick and waited for him to answer. "Hello?" I heard a bored voice say/

"Um, hi," I said. "It's Zatanna."

Dick's mood seemed to brighten when I said my name, as if it was because of me. "What's up?"

"You said I could call if I needed to talk to…" I let my voice rail off. I was nervous about talking to Dick. I don't know why though because I feel like I can be myself around him.

"Yeah, I did," he said. He sounded concerned. Did he regret saying that? "Everything okay? Has Barbara said anything to, or about you?"

"No, I don't think she's said anything about me," I told Dick. I paused, trying to decide whether I should tell him about my old school or not.

"What are you thinking about, Zee?" He just called me Zee. Okay, I told myself. Let's not overreact to this. It doesn't mean anything, like Artemis and Wally, but without the bickering.

"Everything that's been going on, it's just," my throat started to tighten and I used all my will power to hold back the sobs I could feel rising in my chest. I had to be strong; I couldn't let my guard down. I took a deep breath to steady my voice. "This whole thing has been too stressful," I told him. Stressful was an understatement. I've been crying myself to sleep, and haven't been sleeping well either.

"You know you can talk to me," he said. He sounded so sincere, like he truly cared about me.

And what if he did? But what if he didn't? What if I was just being naïve again? Maybe my head is too far up in the clouds. Tears began streaming down my face and I knew I was going to have a meltdown. Through my wavering voice and occasional hiccup I was able to get out four words to form one heart breaking sentence. "Can I trust you?"

**That was my attempt at an emotional cliff hanger. Let me know how I did or what you thought about the chapter. Also, I would be soooo happy if you guys told me what you want to happen in later chapter. It could influence how the story will turn out…..**


	4. Chapter 4

_**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER!**_

I really wish it was a new chapter. I have major writer's block. But that isn't what I wanted to tell you.

First thing is that I made an account on so I am going to try posting original stories on there soon (hopefully). I am not going to be sharing that account with A, so my pen name is Kie98.

Second is that I am considering rewriting my FanFic Hearts & Arrows. So let me know how you feel about that. I know I said that I would let someone else take over but I kinda want to just rewrite it. So let me know what you guys feel about that.

P.S. I started High School and it is freakin AMAZING!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I finally finished chapter 4. I am absolutely excited!**

**Chapter 4 – Realization**

Zatanna's POV

I was standing in complete darkness, a black nothing that seemed to have no end. "Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone there?" I started walking in a random direction. The darkness was, in fact, endless. I walked for hours; at least, that's what it felt like. Suddenly a white light blinded me, and I stopped and covered my face.

"Well look who it is!" a voice called out, as if they had just won some kind of game.

"Did you hear what she did?" I heard another voice whisper. The question was echoed amongst others, followed by a buzz of murmurs.

Finally, my eyes adjusted to the bright light, I realized I was in an arena of a sort. With seats that surrounded that were full of people. A girl from my old school, the reason I moved, was standing at a podium was looking down at me from a tall balcony. She wore a victorious smirk. She was proud of how she was able to affect me the way she had. "How can you live with yourself after what you did to me?" she asked, with mock hurt. How dare she accuse me of hurting her when _I _was the one hurt! "I can't believe you can just hurt people like that?" Her voice was laced with faux disappointment.

"I can't believe you! You're such a- " I started, but then her face began to change. Her hair turned red, and her eyes dark blue. "Barbara?"

"How can you steal my boyfriend?" Barbara asked.

I was utterly appalled. "But I never…" I tried to tell her I have never stolen anyone's boyfriend. But the words weren't coming out. "I would never…" I tried again.

"You are so naïve," Barbara shook her head, quiet chuckles shook her shoulders. "You already have. Two of them. When are you going to learn?" The chuckles turned to loud, echoing laughter. Other faces, form my old and new school, appeared around us. They all laughed with Barbara. They all laughed at me. The faces started to close in on me. The faces grew larger as they neared, and their laughter got louder and louder.

* * *

I gasped as I sat up in my bed. I was sweating and I could feel tears on my face. _This needs to stop_, I thought to myself as I wiped my face with the back of my hand. The alarm clock beside my bed read: 5:45am. So I decided to take advantage of the extra fifteen minutes before my alarm went off to get ready for school.

Dick's POV

After the phone conversation with Zatanna yesterday, II was really looking forward to seeing her today. But when I called out to her in the hallway, she didn't respond. In English class, she wouldn't even look at me. PE was the same way. And at lunch, she didn't even sit with me and our friends. And the girls hadn't heard anything either. I was starting to wonder if it had something to Barbara. Maybe she was just trying to distance herself from the whole situation.

Conner's POV

_As usual, lunch spent with me not talking, while Megan, Bette, and Barbara never shut up. I was starting to wonder why I put up with this (more like how did Megan put up with this) everyday. Then I remembered the conversation she and I had had on Saturday. _

_Megan and I were walking along the walkway in the park while she chatted about some flowers she saw. I made a mental note to find out what they were called later. But right now I wanted to ask her what she thought about Barbara's reaction. "Why do you still talk to Barbara? I thought you liked Zatanna," I asked. _

_Megan sighed. "I don't know. I feel bad for not being able to keep my mouth shut. I told the whole cheer squad and now the whole school is being mean to her," she said. _

_I could tell she was truly sorry. And she wasn't the type of girl to be mean to anyone. "Why don't you tell her she was wrong?" I suggested to her._

"_Because I don't want her to hate me too!" she exclaimed. I don't think I will ever understand friendships between girls…_

"_Then I'll tell her," I said. "That way she won't be mad at you."_

"Conner? Are you okay?" I heard Megan say.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said dismissively. "Have you talked to Zatanna yet, Barbara?" I asked. Of course I already knew the answer.

"When did you start talking?" Barbara asked. Her voice was snotty and rude.

"Well you probably should. This whole thing is just stupid," I told her.

Barbara's 'face turned red. "She stole Dick from me!" she screeched. Why is she always yelling when she's angry? You'd think the Commissioner's daughter would have enough attention.

"Was he even yours to begin with?" I asked her, my voice lowered to a whisper. "Can you prove he even at least liked you?"

Barbara's hands clenched into fists, and they began shaking. She was furious.

"He has a point," Megan said quietly as she slipped her hand into mine. She received a menacing glare from Barbara, but only flinched slightly.

"And you guys weren't dating. So he was free game," Bette added. I didn't agree with the whole "game" thing. Men aren't animals. But at least she's helping our case.

Barbara stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "Fine! Whatever!" she said. She stomped her foot again before marching off. I shook my head and threw away my empty tray. I really don't want to have to deal with anymore drama.

"I'll try to fix things with the cheer team," Megan said.

"And I'll talk to the rest of Student Government. Since a lot of rumors are spread from there," said Bette.

"Why don't you go talk to Dick, Conner," Megan suggested. "Or anyone from their group. It doesn't really matter. We just need to fix this mess."

That makes sense. "Alright," I told her.


End file.
